James McIntyre
James McIntyre (baptised May 25, 1828 - March 31, 1906) was a Canadian poet, who has been called "The Cheese Poet" and "The Chaucer of Cheese." Life McIntyre was born in Forres, Scotland. He came to Canada in 1841 at the age of 14, and worked as a hired hand, performing pioneer chores that formed the basis of a number of his works. Later, he settled in St. Catharines, Upper Canada (now Ontario), where he dealt in furniture. There he married and had a daughter and son. He later moved to Ingersoll, Ontario, then a town of 5,000 on the banks of the Thames River in Oxford County, the then-heart of Canadian dairy country. He opened a furniture factory on the river as well as a store which sold furniture, along with such items as pianos and coffins. He was well-loved in the community, from which he often received aid in hard times, due in part to his poesy and oratorical skills – he was called on to speak at every kind of social gathering in Ingersoll. The region seems to have inspired him, and it was in celebration of the proud history of Canada, the natural beauty and industry of the region, and especially (as noted above) its cheese, that the majority of his oeuvre was written. McIntyre was uninhibited by minor shortcomings such as a lack of literary skills. The Toronto Globe ran his pieces as comic relief, and the New York Tribune expressed amusement, but their mockery did not dampen his enthusiasm. He is assumed to have continued writing until his death, in 1906. McIntyre was forgotten after his death for a number of years, until his work was rediscovered and reprinted by William Arthur Deacon – literary editor of the Toronto Mail and Empire and its successor the Globe & Mail – in his 1927 book, The Four Jameses. Writing In recent years a volume of his work, Oh! Queen of Cheese: Selections from James McIntyre, the cheese poet (edited by Roy A. Abramson) collected his poems together with a variety of cheese recipes and anecdotes. However, the greatest boost to his fame may have come from a number of his poems being anthologized in the collection Very Bad Poetry, edited by Ross and Kathryn Petras (Vintage, 1997). This included his masterpiece and possibly best-known poem, "Ode on the Mammoth Cheese Weighing Over 7,000 Pounds," written about an actual cheese produced in Ingersoll in 1866 and sent to exhibitions in Toronto, New York, and Britain: We have seen thee, Queen of Cheese, Lying quietly at your ease, Gently fanned by evening breeze; Thy fair form no flies dare seize. All gaily dressed, soon you'll go To the provincial show, To be admired by many a beau In the city of Toronto. ::from "Ode on the Mammoth Cheese Weighing Over 7,000 Pounds". Recognition An annual poetry contest is held in Ingersoll, Ontario, to honour McIntyre. The contest is sponsored by the Ingersoll Times and the Corporation of the Town of Ingersoll, and includes a cheese-themed poetry competition. Publications Poetry *''Musings on the Banks of Canadian Thames: Including poems on local, Canadian and British subjects, and lines on the great poets of England, Ireland, Scotland and America, with a glance at the wars in Victoria's reign'' . Ingersoll: H. Rowland, at the Tribune Printing House, 1884. *''Poems of James McIntyre. Ingersoll: Office of the Chronicle, 1889. *''Oh! Queen of Cheese: Selections from James McIntyre, the cheese poet (edited by Roy A. Abrahamson). Toronto: Cherry Tree, 1979. Anthologized *"Ode on the Mammoth Cheese," Canadian Poetry: From the beginnings through the First World War (edited by Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1994.Canadian Poetry: From the beginnings through the First World War (edited by Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1994, p. 117. Print Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.McIntyre, James, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. See also *Scottish-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *"Oxford Cheese Ode" *Hot Doggerel: "Ode on the Mammoth Cheese Weighing over 7,000 Pounds" *McIntyre, James (6 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *James McIntyre at PoemHunter (165 poems) ;Books *Works by James McIntyre at Project Gutenberg ;Audio / video *Cheese Curd for Bait at LibriVox ;About *The Chaucer of Cheese: Canada's worst poet *In Search of the World's Worst Writers: James McIntyre *Historicist: The cheesiest poet of all *Biography James McIntyre, James in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography ;Etc. *James McIntyre Poetry Contest Category:1828 births Category:1906 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Scottish poets Category:People from Moray Category:Poetasters Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Scottish-Canadian poets